elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:OliverakaFlash/Last day of Lab Rats
Previosuly on Lab Rats Elite Force: Bree and Oliver start a tech company, Chase alters Oliver and Skylar's emotions so he turns a trip to get lunch into a date. Oliver: Skylar, what would you like to eat? Skylar: I was thinking Pizza with Diarhea Oliver: Pizza with candy sounds great. ****Chase teleports to Oliver and Skylar ****Chase alters Oliver's emotions so that he is cold hearted and Skylar loves Oliver. Skylar: Thats it. Oliver, I love you. Oliver: Skylar, you are with Kaz Skylar: I just love you. Oliver: Skylar, please. Stop inapropriate behaviour. I am in love with Bree forever. Sorry, but destiny matters and I do love Bree with all my heart. Skylar: C'mon Ollie, think of all the memories we have shared. Oliver: That is why you are my best friend, I love you as a friend. ***Chase fixes Oliver and Skylar's emotions. Skylar: Okay, lets get lunch for everyone now Oliver: Yup Skylar: I aplogize for what I said earlier. Oliver: I'm sorry too. Bree is my girlfriend and I have to keep that. She is the love of my life. Skylar: Yup ***Chase alters Oliver and Skylar's emotions so that they gaze into eachother's eyes and kiss. ***Oliver and Skylar smile Oliver: Why do I have the feeling that someone is altering with our emotions? Skylar: I have no idea. I just have feelings for you Oliver. Oliver: Skylar, I love Bree I'm sorry. Skylar: Let's go for a walk, I'll protect your mind so Chase stops altering with your emotions. ***Chase stands up Chase: How did you find out? Skylar: I had no idea, I was suspicous and since you have super hearing you over heard Oliver and I, then you came. Chase, please stop. I know you want a girlfriend, you will find one soon. I promise you. Chase: Sorry. ***Chase teleports away Chase: Hey guys Bree: Chase, where were you. And where is Oliver and Skylar? Kaz: Chase, what ability did you discover this time. Chase: I can trigger people's emotions, I triggered Oliver and Skylar to fall in love together. Bree: CHASE! ***Bree superspeeds away Oliver: So, lets go? Skylar: Yup, lunch is packed. ***Oliver and Skylar go for a walk together ***Bree approaches Oliver and Skylar Bree: What's going on? Oliver: Hey Pretty Beutiful Spree Bree: Awe thank you Oliver. Oliver: You're welcome. Skylar: Anyways, Oliver and I were going for a walk. Oliver: It's okay, Bree can join us. Skylar: Sure, why not. ******Cut to Kaz and Chase Kaz: Where are Oliver, Bree, and Skylar? Chase: I have no idea. Kaz: Chase, what's wrong Chase: Nothing. Kaz: Let's evaluate the situation. Two girls are fighting over Oliver, you don't have a girlfriend. Why are you so jealous? Chase: Goodbye Kaz, I quit. Kaz: Quit what. Chase: The Elite Force. There is no point of me here, you 4 don't need me anymore. Kaz: What, why? Chase: Because I said so. I need to leave, goodbye. Kaz: I respect your decision, bye Chase. Chase: Bye. ***Chase teleports away ***Kaz flies to Oliver, Skylar, and Bree Oliver: Hey Kaz, what's up? Kaz: Chase quit the team. Bree: He will be back in 3 months. I can't tell you the rest as the future is too fragile. Sorry guys. Skylar: He will be missed, can't wait for him to be back in three months. Bree: Quiet down Skylar. Skylar: No, you be quiet backstabber Oliver: Guys, ENOUGH! Kaz: Skylar, please cool down. Oliver: Fire Wave is right, Skylar Storm please don't storm your anger. Spree, no arguing please. You two are awesome speedsters and are the most powerful beings on the planet, you have no idea what it seems to be like when you two fight. Kaz: Well said Citizen Ice, well said. Bree: Friends? Skylar: Friends. ****Oliver, Bree, Kaz, and Skylar share a group hug Kaz: Let's launch Broliver WorldWide Media. Oliver: Wait a second, how is the company supposed to function without Chase? Bree: We need a new president and chairman of the board. Skylar: Do we? Kaz: Nah, boring. Oliver: We do not need one yet. Skylar: I no longer want to do this. I quit. I'm moving back to Caldera, bye guys. Kaz: Bye Skylar ***Skylar flies away Oliver: Bree, let's just travel together to the year 2020 and live happily ever after, the timeline might be affected though. Bree: We created a new timeline where you and I were missing for four years, then we show up in 2020, get married, and start a huge company. We don't witness Donald and Horace creating Mighty Island, Chase is a rockstar, Skylar is the president of the United States, and Kaz is Centium City's hero. Oliver, lets go to the future. ***Oliver grabs on Bree Bree: Hold on tight. ***Bree superspeeds with Oliver to the year 2020 Bree: Well, here we are. Home Oliver: I love this life with you. Bree: Thank you, I love it to. Oliver: Let's reunite the team. Bree: Yup ***Oliver and Bree fly together to the White House and knock. ***Skylar opens the door Skylar: Hey guys, whats up. Bree: Skylar Storm. Skylar: Ah, you just went missing in 2016 and traveled to 2020. Oliver, you and I are biological siblings, my real name is Skylar Smith. Oliver: Are you serious? Skylar: Yup. Bree: Wow, this is awesome! Skylar: Oh, and Kaz's real name is Kaz Davenport. Bree: Another brother? Skylar: Yup. Since Kaz and I are married, all four of us are technically family. You can move into the white house. Bree: Sure ***Kaz enters room Kaz: Hey Bree, Oliver, and Skylar Oliver: Hey Kaz Skylar: Rooms go as followed. Kaz and I share our room, Bree you share a room with Oliver, and Chase lives in Europe so he does'nt get a room. Bree: Nice. Skylar: Oliver and Bree, come to the party today. Oliver: Sure, Bree wear your best outfit Bree: Okay *****************8 Hours later***************** Oliver: Bree Davenport, will you marry me? Bree: Oliver Smith, yes I will marry you. ******Oliver and Bree hug eachother ******All guests celebrate ******Chase performs a song ***************************30 Years later*************************** ****Oliver and Bree's home Oliver and Bree have three children, and they run a billion dollar company under the name "Citizen Spree". ****Kaz and Skylar's home Kaz and Skylar have one child and they work together at Citizen Spree ****Chase in Europe Chase is married, owns the largest music company in the world, and produces music for Citizen Spree.------------------------------------------------------------------------------ My Lab Rats: Elite Force fanfiction has ended. I can't do anymore as school is returning. Bye Guys, it's been a rollercoaster here on this Wikia. I'll be leaving today. Category:Blog posts